


Imagine helping Bruce after his transformation

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Help, Hulk Smash, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transformation, imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine helping and comforting Bruce after he hulked out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine helping Bruce after his transformation

You sit outside of the panic room at the floor, your back leaning against the cool wall, your forehead resting on your folded hands, your eyes are closed. You can hear the Other Guy slamming and roaring. But you just sit there and listen because right now you can't help him.

Bruce built the panic room in case he can't control his anger. Actually S.H.I.E.L.D. built it, but that's just a matter of fact. It's robust, some of the best scientists worked on it. Nevertheless you can hear the material crack. You are sure it will last until he calmed down, but next time he will need another solution.

Slowly the noises die away. You open your eyes, but don't move until everything is quiet. Then you stand up and pick the blanket next to you. You open the door and look around. Everything is destroyed. The walls and the floor look like a bomb banged in. the light on the ceiling flickers.

Bruce is lying in the middle of the room, curled up and naked. You walk toward him and kneel down next to his shaking body. You experienced his transformation only twice in the past, but it's always the same. It's exhausting for him, of cause, normally he sleeps at least one day after it happens. All his strength is gone because the Other Guy used it to exploit his anger. He is freezing and shaking so you try to heat him up, with a hot shower or a soup.

When you wrap the blanket around his shoulders he slowly opens his eyes.

His beautiful eyes. They are brown like melted chocolate, filled with love and caution. Usually. Now they just look tired and devastated. More like the eyes of an old man than of an intelligent and caring scientist.

“I am so sorry”, he whispers, but you just shake your head and rub his cold arms to warm him up.

“It's ok, Bruce. Come on, stand up, the bed is more comfortable than the floor.”

  
You help him stay on his feets while leading him to your room. When he lays down at the soft mattress he is already half asleep.

This also never changes. His guilt. He blames himself for letting himself go, for turning into someone he can't control, for endangering you. After his last two accidents he acted weird for days. He didn't touch you, he didn't look you in the eyes. You always had to remind him that if you didn't want to be around him you wouldn't. But the angst in his eyes stayed.

He just doesn't understand why you don't run away. You tried to explain to him already that you are not afraid but he still has doubts. Maybe because you can't explain why you aren't afraid. You just don't feel it. You are curious, fascinated, but not scared. Perhaps because you know it's him and because you know he won't ever hurt you on purpose. Or because his eyes, his beautiful human eyes, still look the same, even is the rest of his body looks so different.

You smile whilst running your fingers through his curly brown hair. It sticks to his hot and sweaty temples. You kiss his forehead and lay down next to him, watching his calm face.

Yes, he is different. And dangerous. But mostly he is Bruce, your Bruce. And that will never ever change.

 


End file.
